Silvaze High
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: As Three sisters walk into the school. Blaze bumps into her old friend Silver. Silver introduce the girls to his friends. Cosmo & Amy knowing them already. Then at lunch a girl shows up named Jess my character and her friend and Shadows brother . She says that she knew Shadow & Storm at a early age. She also says that Maria is now a hedgehog. Shadow froze at this.
1. Silvaze High Chapter 1 The three girls

Jess: This is my first um whats it called story? Anyway hello just call me Jess this first chapter will just be intros and that. It will be a Silvaze high school.

Silver: Get on with the story Jess!

Blaze: Yeah we are waiting wait did you say Silvaze?

Jess: SHUT UP!

Amy: Hurry up then!

Rouge: Or we will kick you!

Jess: SHUT UP AND I`LL START!

Tails: Get on with it then.

##Blaze##

* * *

Me and my sisters came into our new school nervously wondering what will happen. Just as they were about to enter I bumped into someone.

"I`m really sorry" Gets up and help a Silver looking hedgehog up.

"Don`t worry you 3 new here?" The hedgehog said.

"Yes" Looks up in the Silver hedgehogs face and blushes. "S-Silver?" I said to the hedgehog.

"Blaze. I haven`t seen you in a long time who are they?" asked Silver

"Hello I`m Amy Rose one of Blaze`s sister" Amy said to him looking at him slightly confused.

"And I`m Cosmo I`m also Blaze`s sister" Cosmo said answering his question completely.

"Nice to meet you nice to. It is wonderful to see you again Blaze."Said Silver "Blaze, Amy and Cosmo why don`t you come meet my new friends?"

We all nod and follow him to his new friends. "Hey everyone I made 2 new friends and meet an old friend" speaking as his friend looked at him slightly.

Cosmo, Amy and I step out from behide Silver. Cosmo and Amy smile "Well if it isn`t Sonic and the others" Cosmo and Amy said together smiling and blushing slightly. "A-Amy?" Sonic said as he started to blush. Amy here I haven`t blush since I last saw her. Sonic though. "Cosmo?" Tails said looking at her in disbeaf and sightly blushing.

"Yes its us" The girls said together. "Its nice to see all of you again." The girls said to them.

"Cosmo & Amy!" Cream said smiling like crazy."Its so nice to see you again after 2 years"

"Umm hi I`m Blaze" I said feeling a little left out.

"Oh sorry Blaze. I`m Rouge thats

Rouge the bat." Rouge said happily.

"Hmph I`m Shadow" Shadow said in a hard and futile voice.

"Opps sorry the name Miles Prowder but everyone calls me Tails" Tails said a bit embarrassed at not introductioning himself.

"The names Cream" Cream said happy to see Amy and Cosmo again "It's nice to meet you"

"The names Sonic thats Sonic the hedgehog" he said as he stood there blushing at the sight of Amy again.

"The name Knuckles the echidna" The red echidna said leaning on the wall.

"Its nice to meet you all" I said. "And it is nice to see you again Silver" I started blushing.

"Haha its nice to see you to Blaze." He said smiling at me and blushing slightly.

A little while after that the bell rang and we went to class. Me and my friends walk into out first class.

"Good morning everyone before we start we have 3 new students to welcome" The teacher said before starting the lesson."Blaze the cat and her sisters Cosmo the seedrian and Amy the hedgehog"

We all stand up then we are told where to sit.

"Today we are looking at the difference between everyone" The teacher said."I need two people plz."

Me and Silver put or hands up and we get chosen."Now who can tell me the difference between Silver & Blaze?" Asked Miss. Rose.

A number of people put there hands up.

"Sonic" The pink and blue hedgehog said.

"Well um a number of things Blaze is a cat and Silver is a hedgehog. Also Blaze is a girl and Silver is a boy." Sonic said hoping she would say yes.

"Well yes and no" She said as she looked over the class.

After class finished (I hate class) we headed to lunch.

"I can`t wait to see Tails at lunch" Cosmo said as we walked to lunch.

"I know and I can`t wait to see Sonic" Amy said in reply. "Do you want to see someone Blaze?"

"No not really" I said lying and slightly blushing."I don`t not really."

"Come on you have been blushing at that Silver guy all day." Cosmo said decting that I was lying.

As we reach the cafeteria we went and got our lunch and sat at an empty table and chatted. When the other entered they came over and sat next to us of course after they got their lunch. Silver sat next to me, Tails sat next to Cosmo and Sonic sat next to Amy.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said looking Amy straight in the eyes and blushing.

"H-Hey Sonic" Amy said quickly.

"Where you guys been" I said trying not to look at Silver.

"Class" Sonic and the others said.

"Well class ended like 5 minutes ago." Cosmo said looking slightly confused.

"Well we had to go to our lockers" Silver said lying a little.

"Come on I know our lying Silver" Cosmo said with a giggle.

* * *

Jess: Well what do you think?

Silver: WHAT WAS THAT?

Blaze: YEAH!

Jess: The first part of a Silvaze high.

Silver & Blaze: WHAT?

Tails: *laughs* you heard her

Jess: Its had Taismo in it to as well as Sonamy. *sticking my tough out*

Rouge: haha Tails Cosmo Silver Blaze Sonic and Amy.

Jess: it`s going to have Knuxouge too.

Knuckles: What me and Rouge yeah right. *laughs*

Shadow: What he said.

Jess: Maria`s in this too Shadow.

Shadow: Maria?

Jess: Yes Maria anyway thats it the new part will be out this month maybe or the start of next month maybe sooner.


	2. Silvaze High Chapter 2 The Girl & Others

Jess: Welcome to episode 2 of Silvaze high

Silver: YAY! I love Blaze Opps

Sonic: You're lucky no girls are here

Silver: I know thank god

Jess: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!

Shadow: you aren`t really a girl you're a tom girl. (and I really am a Tom Girl)

Tails: Tom girl?

Jess: *sigh* First I`M A GIRL and second it both a tomboy and girlygirl anyway I`m beginning

**Silver**

* * *

"I can`t believe Blaze is here" I thought as I sat next to Blaze blushing and so was Blaze.

"Am not." Silver said.

"Anyway so whats next you guys" Rouge said looking at everyone.

"Well I have Music" Blaze said still blushing.

"So do I" I said

"Well I have Computer" Sonic & Amy said.

"*laughs* Well I have Battling" Shadow said in a fierce voice.

"Well I have Science" Knuckles said leaning on his chair.

"So do I Knuckie" Rouge said.

"DON`T CALL ME KNUCKIE ROUGE" Knuckles said jumping in this chair.

The bell goes and we all go to class. With me and Blaze.

"Class we are going to talk about the different types of instruments" A black and Purple Wolf said leaning against a wall. "Ok so who can tell me the two tell me the 2 types of Saxophone"

Me, Blaze and a few other people put their hand up.

"Umm Kate" Miss Vanconer said.

"Well there is the Baritone (I think this is how you spell them) and the tenor" Kate said in a naive but graceful.

"Good that`s correct Kate" Miss Vanconer said.

*With Knuckles and Rouge in Science*

"Ok so class we are going to make a small explosion using different acids" The teacher said.

"That`s sounds cool" A young Pink and black fox said.

"Now now everyone it is a hard job because you have to put the right acids in or the explosion will be big." He said sitting in chair.

"Oh ok that`s not good" Rouge said.

"Well let's get started the sheet with the acids are next to bottle you put the acids in." The teacher said.

Soon after they started they all heard a boom and turned around and started laughing at the Pink Blue and Black hedgehog with smoke on her face.

"See that`s what happens when you don`t put the right acids in" He said about to laugh in the chair.

Soon the bell rings and Amy, Cosmo and Blaze meet up and are first of the group in the cafeteria.

"So how was Math Cosmo?" Blaze said.

"Ok boring though" Cosmo sighed and started eating.

"Well Music was awesome we learnt about different sorts of instruments" Blaze said looking around for the other. "I wonder where the others are."

Just then the other came over and sat next to them (Silver next to Blaze Sonic next to Amy Tails next to Cosmo and Knuckles next to Rouge)

"So how was Science Knuckles & Rouge" I asked.

"Awesome we were mixing acids and someone didn`t put them in right order and they cause an explode it was funny as." Said Rouge

"Well I beat a Red and blue echidna it`s was totally easy" Shadow said.

"Hello" A pink & blue wolf said.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I`m Jess, Silver" she said.

"You know my name?" I asked

"Of course I do I may be a newbie but I`m not dumb" Jess said giggling.

"That's pretty cool Jess you read minds or something?" Cream asked.

"Yeah that and I can use Chaos Control." Jess said.

"But I though only Shadow Sonic & I could use Chaos Control." I said.

"Well yes & no I can only use my super form when I have the chaos emeralds like you but I can do this because I am a special wolf." Jess said.

"um ok?"I said. "Where do you comes from then?"

"I come from space colony ark Silver" The young wolf said.

"Y-you d..."Shadow asked before getting intruded.

"Do? Yes my friend Maria is still there but I hope she will come soon." The wolf said sighing.

"Ma-Maria?" Shadow said "Maria Robotnik?"

Jess nodded.

"Yes you know?" She asked.

"Yes when I lived there me and Maria knew but then people from earth came and took her and she sealed me in a tube and sent me to earth for 50 years and then..." Shadow gets interrupted again.

"I get it."Jess said.

Then she spotted a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow.

"No way!" Jess said excited. "I got to go be back in a sec."

Jess ran towards the hedgehog.

WITH JESS!

"STORM!" She said running towards him.

He noticed her and walked over.

"Hello Jess long time no see" He said.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my new school, you?"

"Same here, Where is Shadow?"

"He is somewhere around here."

"Oh I want you to meet some of my new friends." Jess said.

Storm nodded and Jess pulled him to the table.

WITH EVERYONE!

"I wonder who Jess is talking to over there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I have never seen him before." Shadow said lying.

Jess came over pulling Storm along.

"Who this Jess?" I asked.

"This is one of my old friends Storm from space colony ark." Jess said.

Storm got his arm back and moved.

"Hello everyone." Storm said.

Then he saw Shadow.

"Hello brother this is where you were." Storm said.

Everyone looked at Shadow.

"I knew it your that Shadow guy I used to know." Jess said. "It`s been awhile."

Shadow got a little annoyed.

"Nice to see you again then Jess it has been awhile." Shadow said.

"You three know?" Knuckles asked.

Jess, Shadow & Storm nodded.

"Yeah when we were little & lived on Space Colony Ark we knew." Jess told us. "Shadow used to hang out Maria all the time."

Shadow blushed.

"That was long ago Jess" Shadow said.

"Anyway Storm here..." Jess said.

Jess grabbed Storm & gave him a nuggie.

"Used to play tricks on me but I got back a few time the last time I got back at him he wasn`t too happy. But he stopped playing tricks."

"Wow that's some story Jess."

"Yeah."

Jess let go of Storm`s head & laughed a bit.

"Thanks I guess..." She said.

"So how was Maria the last time you saw her Jess?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, She was fine the last time saw her but she changed a bit." Jess said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well her form, She not umm Human anymore..."

"WHAT!"

"She isn`t human anymore Shadow.."

Shadow froze.

"Here is a photo Shadow." Jess said.

She showed them a photo of Maria in her hedgehog form which is her form now.

'Wow, She is as beautiful a ever.' Shadow thought.

"I`m sorry Maria didn`t tell you herself." Jess said as she bowed.

Shadow sighed.

"Jess stand I`m not a prince." Shadow said. "Still a kid I see."

Jess got angry.

"SHADOW DON`T CALL ME A KID!" Jess said.

Jess used her power to lift Shadow up & then used her other power the poured water on him then she put him down very wet.

"JESS!" Shadow said annoyed.

Everyone at the table laughed at the wet hedgehog.

"I can`t believe you still fell for it, bro." Storm said.

* * *

Jess: Hello everyone. Girls you there?

Amy: Yeah we are here Jess.

Blaze: Hello everyone.

Maria: Wha up?

Jess: Nothing anyone finished reading this chapter?

Blaze: Yeah me.

Jess: Oh Blaze I want to tell you something Silver said.

Silver: Don`t you dare Jess!

Jess: Get out Silver! *kicks Silver out of room*

Blaze: So what did he say.

Silver(outside the door): NO!

Jess: *kicks the door* Silver said he. No doesn`t matter.

Blaze: Umm okay.

Rouge: *walks in* Sorry girl oh & why is Silver unconscious outside the door?

Cosmo: Jess kicked Silver out then he started to talk then she kicked the door.

Cream: Yeah. Poor Silver.

Jess: HEY I DIDN`T TELL HER WHAT HE SAID!

Rouge: Um okay?

Jess: Look this getting to long bye girls. Please remember to..

Cosmo: Review..

Cream: & comment.

Girls: Bye everyone!


End file.
